1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an optical sensor package and an optical sensor assembly and, more particularly, to an optical sensor package and an optical sensor assembly manufactured by wafer level processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The image sensor package manufactured by wafer level processing generally includes a lens disposed upon a sensing surface to be served as a protection layer and a plurality of solder balls for transmitting signals to and from an external component. However, in the conventional image sensor package, the solder balls and the lens are respectively disposed at two opposite sides of an image sensor chip such that the package has a considerable thickness and complicated manufacturing process.